A Saiyans Tale
by Wild Colors
Summary: Completely A/U: Their home planet was left devastated. Their mother's slain before their eyes. Prince Vegeta and Kakarot share a common goal: Defeat Freiza and his crew. I'll work on a better summary later.


Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans and their king, was a planet twice the size of Namek, and a military base for the ruthless, Emperor of the universe, Freiza. Freiza was known for his immense power, and ruled with an iron fist. The Saiyans were very useful to him. Freiza liked the fact that the Saiyans were naturally strong, good fighters, and brutal, **but** he hated their Saiyan pride, and their ability to become stronger after every battle. They were a threat to him, and every threat had to be kept in check, and eventually eliminated.

One day, when Emperor Freiza went to visit Planet Vegeta unannounced, he was horrified with what he saw. There were, in his words, " _Monkeys! Monkeys Everywhere!"_ For you see, the Saiyans had multiplied greatly in number, and Emperor Freiza suspected that King Vegeta was about to betray him, and he wanted to act first. The visit, that day, went as usual. King Vegeta greeted Freiza, and Freiza gave him a list of planets on his demand list. King Vegeta gave the list to a lower class Saiyan named, Bardock, and Emperor Freiza went on his merry way.

That night, however, was a different story. Emperor Freiza returned, but he did not return alone. He returned with his older brother Cooler, his special unit called the Ginyu Force, and other reinforcements. The Lookouts, a group of Saiyans employed to keep watch at night, were all sound asleep when Emperor Freiza invaded. Planet Vegeta was about to receive a devastating blow that would change it forever.

"ERADICATE EVERY FEMALE SAIYAN!" Was the terrible order Freiza gave. That was his way of birth control, and so bloodshed fell upon the planet that night. With this surprise attack, the Saiyan males and females did not have time to prepare for battle against Freiza and friends. They didn't stand a chance, and more than half the male population lost their lives! The battle lasted for weeks, months maybe, until the last two remaining female Saiyans were left. It was the mate of King Vegeta, and the mate of Bardock.

"I'll personally eliminate the last two females myself," said Cooler, as Freiza subdued King Vegeta and Bardock, forcing them to watch the inevitable. Cooler was about to use a deadly attack, when two young Saiyans entered the area yelling, "NOOOOO!"

It was the sons of King Vegeta and Bardock. Their names were Prince Vegeta, belonging to King Vegeta, and Kakarot, belonging to Bardock. Their height was that of an average male ten year old human child, but Prince Vegeta was fourteen years old, and Kakarot was twelve. Prince Vegeta was considered to be an elite Saiyan warrior like his father, while Kakarot was considered to be a third class Saiyan warrior, lower than his father.

Freiza thought about giving the two young Saiyan males an instant death, but Saiyan males, unlike females, were of use to him, especially strong ones. He had the young Saiyans introduce themselves, and had a proposal for them both.

"Whichever one of you who proves to be the strongest, I will spare the life of their mother," Freiza said to them.

Prince Vegeta looked at Kakarot, and pointed to him. "All I have to do is defeat this chump, and you'll let my mother live?" He asked.

Freiza nodded his head. "That's right," he said. "But if you lose, your mother will be executed."

Prince Vegeta was proud and confident. He was so sure he'd defeat Kakarot that he eagerly agreed.

Freiza turned to look at Kakarot. "What about you? Are you game?" He asked.

Kakarot looked at his mother and father. He didn't have much of a relationship with either one of them, because he was thought of as a disgrace. Nonetheless, he still loved them. He looked at Freiza and gave his answer. "Yes," he replied.

Freiza had an arena set up for them, and they were to fight to the death. Prince Vegeta and Kakarot parents' were brought out in chains to view the battle. Saiyans that were nearby, spread the news about the fight. Raditz, son of Bardock, and half-brother of Kakarot, heard of the news, but didn't care. He never acknowledged his little brother, and felt that his father betrayed his late mother by remarrying.

The two young Saiyans entered their homemade arena, and stared at each other. Vegeta grinned at the thought of fighting Kakarot, because he knew it was going to be an easy win.

Once Freiza and Cooler sat in the thrones that were prepared for them, Freiza yelled, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Oh what a battle it was! It was unbelievable! No one ever thought that Kakarot could keep up with Prince Vegeta. Where was his source of power coming from?! Prince Vegeta's pride was bruised. His ego crushed! Kakarot was younger and weaker than him, supposedly. They used all their best moves on each other, and poured their hearts and souls into that battle. Neither one wanted to lose! Freiza watched evilly with a smile, and King Vegeta and Bardock began rooting for their offspring's. This added more pressure to Prince Vegeta and Kakarot. _"I must win! I must win! I must win!" Thought the young Saiyans._

When the battle eventually came to an end, neither one of them had defeated the other. They were both badly bruised, and injured. Kakarot was conscious, but couldn't move, and Prince Vegeta was barely moving, but didn't have enough stamina or energy to finish him off.

Freiza declared both of them losers in front of their fathers, and their mothers were slayed before their eyes. Freiza rewarded Prince Vegeta and Kakarot by letting them live to see another day. He found them to be useful for his future endeavors.

King Vegeta and Bardock were led away in chains on Freiza's ship, and that was the last that Prince Vegeta and Kakarot saw their fathers alive.

Born that day between Prince Vegeta and Kakarot was a hatred and rivalry for one another. Every time they looked, or passed by each other, one thought always raised in their hearts. _"If only I could have defeated him, my mother would be alive."_

Unbeknownst to them, Freiza was never going to let their mother's live. He was a liar, and enjoyed watching the suffering and pain he caused. He was the Emperor of the universe. Who could stop him?

\- End of Chapter -

A/N: I was asked, although this is more of a challenge to me, to write an action/adventure story with Planet Vegeta being the main setting. The main characters will be Prince Vegeta, Kakarot, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra. This is completely AU and characters may be OCC. Please, I beg of you. Don't judge too harshly.


End file.
